The black dress
by pass-the-fans
Summary: Maria has a surprise for her husband when she dresses up in a black dress... she is in "charge" of the seduction this night... a true "pass-the-fans" story... it will get hot in chapter 2...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a co-op story written on the TSOM fanfiction ProBoards forum from October, 2013 to March, 2014. It just sort of ended on a bit of a cliffhanger and just sat around for a while before it was suggested that we finish it and post on .**_

_**Chapter 1 is what was originally posted on the forum and Chapter 2 is the finale.**_

_**Contributing authors for Chapter 1 (in no particular order): Fawkes, utility_singer, augiesannie, gothicbutterfly95, mypie.**_

_**Contributing authors for Chapter 2: utility_singer and charleybec.**_

_**Disclaimer: None of us own anything TSOM or related.**_

_**(Please note the three dots (…) between paragraphs indicate where the next author took over the story.)**_

Mariawas starring at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she was looking at the woman she has become. Although she looked like she had done month ago. But now there was something there that hasn't been there some month ago. Well not since her wedding. She looked mature now. Oh there still was a girl in there somewhere, but she has almost been replaced with the woman now. Maria didn't mind that. She was just amazed by it. Now here she sat looking at herself in the mirror wearing a black dress she had purchased in a French dress boutique. She hadn't shown it to Georg as he asked her what she had bought. She told him that it was a surprise, and that he would find out tonight when they were having dinner in the hotels restaurant. Of course he tried to persuade her to tell him, but she held her ground with a smile. The dress itself was beautiful. It was a velvet dress that went just below her knees. It was sleeveless and had a bit of a daring V shaped cleavage, but still not too much. Next to her on the table were lying a pair of long white gloves. The woman in the boutique said that they would go wonderfully to the dress. So she purchased them too.

She put them on and looks one last time in the mirror before she stood up and made her way to the hotel door. Georg was waiting downstairs in the restaurant. But before she opened the door, she took a deep breath. She was nervous, because she has never done this before. To dress up for a man, or rather dress up for her husband and maybe seduce him later.

…

She opened the door and stepped outside and went down the stairs. She walked slowly through the grand door of the restaurant. She stopped and looked around, eyes searching for her husband. She spotted him sitting at the table in the middle of the restaurant. Slowly she began to walk again gaining confidence. As she was right behind him, she stopped, took a deep breath and touched his shoulder. He turned around and wanted to say something, but his words were caught in his throat when saw his wife.

…

His mind had gone completely blank by just starring at her. Well except for one thing, and it didn't have anything to do with food. Right now only his primal part of his brain was working overdrive. The only thing on his mind right now was to escort his wife back to their suite and make love to her until dawn. She looked absolutely divine in that dress. Her skin was a total contrast to the black material. Creamy white skin of her shoulder and neck were begging for his touch. Her ocean blue eyes shining with a passion only he could evoke in her. And her lips, her rosy lips. So soft. So inviting.

Georg was so caught up in his fantasy, that he didn't register Maria, who was talking to him. Not until she touched his cheek.

…

The electric shock from her touch ran from his cheek throughout his body. He turned and kissed her palm.

"Maria..." His voice, suddenly hoarse with passion, left him. His beautiful wife had literally left him speechless.

…

She raised her eyebrows in mock innocence. "Is something wrong darling?" He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"Well, then, I'm starving. Have you ordered yet? I'm so looking forward to lingering over a long dinner, without anywhere to rush off to anywhere! I may even order dessert."

She seated herself across from him and fixed another melting, innocent gaze on him.

…

"My darling, I don't know if I'll be able to make it to the first course with you dressed that way. I, ah, perhaps we could...could...go back, and order room service?"

…

She grinned and shook her head. "I'm not falling for that twice, Captain. The last time you promised me room service for dinner, I didn't get a thing to eat until breakfast."

…

He groaned softly. "You are going to torture me, you do know that?"

She smiled at him wickedly-of course she knew. "Now, I do want to tell you that there is something special waiting for you at the end of the evening."

…

Oh he couldn't wait for that "something special" And she knew that, he could see that in her eyes.

He got the feeling that he had unleashed a passionate lioness who was on the prowl and would be pouncing at the right moment. And if he was honest with himself, he absolutely loved it. He had from the beginning known that there was a very passionate and sensual person hiding inside Maria, and now he could experience it all for himself.

…

His thoughts were interrupted when the waiter arrived with the menu. He took one menu card and started to read it. But he had some difficulties concentrating on what he should order for him and Maria, but his mind drifted again to that "something special." He looked at his wife. He couldn't help but marvel her beauty. And that dress she wore made her even more beautiful. He wondered where she got that dress from, for he hadn't seen it in her wardrobe, when they arrived in Paris. It hugged her figure perfectly, and that cleavage was showing much of her fair skin, but not too much. He must have been staring at her for some time, because suddenly he felt her soft hand on his. He looked her into her eyes. He gulped; he had seen those beautiful blue orbs change shades of blue, especially when they made love. Her eyes were deep blue when she moaned in passion, and azure blue when she was out in the sun.

"Georg?"

He came to his senses when he heard her saying his name. She looked expectedly at him and then at the waiter. He caught her drift and turned his head to the waiter.

"Excuse me... I... eh was distracted," she said in perfect French and starred at Maria again.

The waiter looked at Maria, then the Captain again and smiled. "Oh that's alright sir. If you haven't decided yet, I can come back later," the waiter told the Captain.

Georg looked panic stricken at him. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to wait that long, for all he wanted right now was finishing dinner as fast as he could and then take Maria upstairs.

"Oh no, it's not necessary, we'll order now." he said and looked frantically at the menu. He found what he was looking for both of them and gave the order to the waiter. The waiter smiled once again and left.

Georg leaned back into his char and tried to act like if he wasn't affected by his wife's advances.

But Maria could see right through him. In those weeks they had been engaged and now on their honeymoon, she had learned to read him very well.

…

Maria looked down at her lap and smiled. _Well, Captain,_ she thought to herself, _maybe now you'll stop treating me like a fragile, virginal governess. Because if that's what I was, it's not what I've become, thanks to you! _She wriggled in her chair a little bit, suddenly aware of the lingerie she was wearing underneath, which she'd picked out, on impulse, while paying for the dress. _I hope I haven't take on more than I bargained for_, she thought, her stomach flopping suddenly.

"Is anything wrong, darling?" her husband asked. His face wore an expression of mixed curiosity, concern and - lust.

"N-no, no," she assured him. "Everything is just lovely. Look, here come our first courses."

…

Georg smiled inwardly. It was frustrating but also enticing to see his wife take the lead like this. But he couldn't resist having some fun with her. Leaning across the table, he whispered, "I know your secret, Maria."

(In fact, he knew nothing of the kind, but he loved watching the tide of color that washed across her face).

…

But it seemed that she recovered rather quickly from his assumption. _-Two can play this game Captain- _Maria thought as she leaned back in her chair and watched him closely, while resting her left arm on the armchair.

"Is that so 'Captain'? Maria said with an innocent tone, but her blue eyes spoke volumes. She was clearly up to something, but Georg didn't know what.

He took a sip from glass of water, but spluttered almost all out again, when he suddenly felt a foot running up and down his calf. He looked at Maria again, who sat there as nothing has happened.

"Something wrong dear?" she asked and continued to rub her left foot up and down his calf, looking utterly innocent.

_-Serves you right, my dear Captain,_ Maria mused in her thoughts, thinking a few weeks back to the dinner at the Ebersfeld estate.

_Flashback:_

_Georg and Maria had been invited to a dinner by Baron and Baroness Ebersfeld: An elderly couple, who had a high position in the aristocratic society. At first Maria was nervous, because of all the gossip that has been around since she and Georg had been engaged. But it didn't bother the Baron and the Baroness. They didn't care about gossip, they were so happy to read in the papers that Georg had been engaged to someone he truly loved. And they wanted to meet the woman, who had captured his heart. From that moment everything went well until it was time for dinner. Georg and Maria sat next to each other at the dinner table. As dinner went on, Georg got a bit bored. He detested gathering like this. He was looking for a distraction. And he found it right next to him. He smiled to himself. He put his hands on his lap and started to talk to the man next to him. And ah he talked his left hand wandered to Maria's right thigh, and began to slowly caress her thigh with soft circles. She was talking to the woman next to her, when she suddenly stopped. Eyes wide. The other woman asked her if she was all right. Maria just nodded, unable to say anything because a rush of desire ran through her. But Maria tried to pretend that she wasn't affected by this, so Georg continued with his ministrations, while he was talking to his table neighbor._

…

He smiled at her, "No, no, I'm just fine. Wonderful, actually." Georg held her gaze with his own, afraid that if he so much as blinked he would lose all control, right there in the restaurant.

Maria then raised the stakes, letting her foot travel as high as his knee. Georg slyly caught her ankle. Maria gasped in surprise, the two quickly looking around to see if anyone noticed. It appeared no one had, so Georg held on, and lightly traced circles with his thumb. He knew it must be tickling her, but Maria didn't let on. She bit her lower lip and he felt a surge of electricity run through him.

…

Oh he thanked god that the tablecloth was long enough to hide their lower body parts. It would be very embarrassing right now, especially for him. He didn't even dare to stand up. And all because she bit her lower lip and looked at him with those eyes. Maria noticed that Georg looked rather flustered and not paying attention, so in one swift movement she freed her foot.

…

The waiter came by to check on their progress and was concerned to see they hadn't yet touched the oysters he'd brought for their first course.

"I'm sorry, is there something wrong with the food? Shall I return it to the kitchen?" he asked.

…

"No, Monsieur," Maria told the waiter hurriedly in the limited amount of French she had at her disposal.

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. She nodded firmly and the waiter left them, a confused expression on his face.

Georg, by now was being driven wild by his wife. First the dress, then the way her leg had moved up to make contact with his, and now the way she had taken control and demanded that the waiter leave them alone; in a country where she could not speak the language no less.

He turned his head and looked her straight in the eye, smiling that half smile he knew drove her wild. "Who is this ravishingly elegant woman and what has she done with my wife?" he teased.

…

Trying to get this dinner over with, he picked up his small fork and brought an oyster to his mouth. All the while never leaving his eyes from his wife. He saw she was studying his mouth. Teasingly he licked his lips. That made her cheeks even more rosy. Looking up in his eyes she smiled, picking up her own for to start her meal. Reciprocally they ate the oysters, each watching the others lips.

"I'm not sure we'll make it to the main course, darling" He grinned.

Swallowing the water that formed in her mouth, trying to calm her feelings she took a deep breath. Before she could respond the waiter came "Did you enjoy your starter? Would you like me to wait a moment with the next course?"

"NO!" Both almost yelled. The waiter bowed his head and walked away, smiling.

…

The waiter was a welcome distraction. Maria tried to gain her composure.

"How was your meeting? Anything interesting happened?" She tried to start a more 'normal' conversation while she washed her hands in the fingerbowl.

"Hmmm, I was just about to ask you the same. Where did you get that dress?"

"Not fair, I asked you first." She smiled.

Looking at her, giving his head a tilt, he started talking about his afternoon. He took a few sips of his wine while continuing his talk.

Maria wasn't really paying attention to his words, she was thinking of her surprise. Could she do it? Biting her lower lip while her right hand was playing with her earring.

"Maria?" He touched her left hand trying to get her attention.

"Yes?" She was startled from her thought.

"You don't seem that interested in my afternoon."

Looking up she let her hand wander down her neckline. Smiling "No, my interest is more in tonight." Her foot traveling up his leg again.

Georg began coughing while giving her hand a squeeze, warning her.

"Here you go!" The enthusiastic waiter came with their meal. Letting go of her hand he sat a bit straighter watching her begin with the asparagus.

"My, we are eager. I like this side of you." Picking up his knife he began to cut his Boeuf bourguignon. Maria just continued looking down at her plate. This was going to be one special night, he thought.

Before they knew it their dessert was served. By the time they almost finished, Georg felt a slap on his back.

"You didn't tell me you are staying in this hotel." Georg looked up and recognized the son of the general he had the meeting with this afternoon. Wiping the corners of his mouth he stood and gave the man a handshake.

Maria looked confused, putting her spoon down and mimicked the action with the napkin.

"Darling, may I introduce you Pierre, we met at the meeting this afternoon. Pierre this is my wife Maria." Maria stretched out her hand but Pierre caught her of guard by kissing her twice on the cheeks.

"Bonsoir mademoiselle. Enchantée."

George watched this encounter. Pierre stared too long at Maria for Georg's liking.

Pierre stood straight and returned his attention to Georg. Oh no, Georg didn't like that smile on the man's face.

"You should join us for a drink later on, we'll be in the bar." Pierre invited them.

"I'm not sure, we have…."

"It's alright darling, we can join them later." Maria smiled, trying to be polite, still not used to the society rules.

"Magnifique! See you in a minute." Pierre gave Maria another look and nodded to Georg and departed back to the bar.

Sitting back down Georg took a sip of his water. "He seems a nice man." Maria started. "I really don't mind staying at the bar and have a few drinks."

"But I DO. I'm here on my honeymoon, not to socialize." Georg was a bit agitated. "I wanted to spend the rest of the evening with my beautiful wife, not some men who are out to have a good time."

"I'm sorry well, now we have to. Just one drink darling, then we have all night." She stood up reaching for his cheek giving him a good look at her cleavage. "I'll be right back, ladies room." She winked. "Go ahead to the bar, the sooner we can leave." She whispered in his ear.

Standing quickly he watched her walk away, hips swaying. God, she knows how to tease me. Trying to gain composure he straightened his shoulders while walking towards the bar. "Let's get this over with." He sighed.

Maria took her time in the restroom. Georg was getting restless. One drink. Trying to get into the conversation with the lads he kept an eye out for his wife. The scotch burning in his throat, only one drink he had to remind himself. Seeing the boys, yes they were much younger then he was, looking to the entrance of the bar. He followed their gaze until he discovered they were giving his wife an allover.

Maria couldn't find her husband, the bar was crowded, so she decided to stay at the entrance and look for him.

Stepping forward while clearing his throat, he excused himself. With a determined step he walked over to Maria and kissed her passionately while pulling her body close. She didn't know why he was acting this way in public but responded to his kisses.

"There you are I missed you." He whispered in her ear. Just one drink, she thought.

Georg introduced her to the boys, never leaving her side, keeping his hands on her lower back. Pierre asked her if she wanted a drink and ordered it at the bar. Reaching over to Maria so he could hand her the white wine, Georg took the glass from him and handed it to his wife while whispering something in her ear.

"One drink, then you're mine." Blushing she took a big gulp from the wine.

One of Pierre's friends came to make some small talk with Maria. Being polite she tried to engage in the conversation. Because of the crowded bar and the guy speaking with a French accent Maria had to stand closer to understand him. Georg didn't like it, at all.

"Captain! Here, another one." Pierre handed him another scotch.

"No thank you, we really should get going." Georg looked at Maria still talking to that boy. Ugh he hates feeling like this. Walking up behind her he put one hand on her hip while the other went up tracing the V at her back. Putting his hand on her shoulder pulling her to his front. "I'm ready for my surprise."

…

"Darling, if you'd like to stay, it's all right. I can give you a little hint, just to keep you interested." Maria gave him her best smoldering, sultry glance, and hoped she was succeeding. Based upon the look on her husband's face, she was pretty confident.

"Oh, I don't think I need a hint to stay interested in you, my love," his fingers continuing the path along edge of her dress. "But I do believe if we stay here much longer, everyone here in this bar will see how interested I am."

Maria blushed the deepest shade of red she ever had, and wasn't sure if she was brave enough to go through with revealing the surprise. _Well, why not? He is my husband._

She leaned in closely, and in a quiet whisper shared her little secret. "There's nothing underneath this dress but my garter and stockings."

Georg looked at her in surprise, then a wide smile came across his face. He took her hand and led her to the elevator.

…

Pushing the button several times to make the elevator come down faster but still holding his wife's hand.

"Why isn't it coming?" He pushed again. Maria laughed at his eagerness.

"I'm sorry sir, the elevator is temporary out of order." A bellboy came up to them and hung a small note on one of the elevator doors.

Georg grunted, grabbed Maria's hand stronger, pulling her toward the stairs. Only five floors.

Before Georg could climb up the stairs Maria ran ahead of him. "No you don't!" He sprinted after her making her squeal.

They reached the third floor. Maria looked behind her. "Getting tired Captain?" She teased him.

He saw her waiting for him; with a swift motion he was at the same level as she was. Gripping her waist letting one of his hands roam freely down her back. "I need some energy for later." He whispered. "You're really not wearing anything under this little dress?" His hands exploring, trying to find a sign.

Feeling bold she started undoing his tie. Slowly walking away from him, pulling the tie seductively from his collar. "Only one way to find out." Maria turned around, slowly moving up the stairs, swaying her hips. Letting his tie lie around her own neck.

A deep growl came from her husband. Just two more floors…


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This chapter was a collaboration between utility_singer and charleybec. It is rated M for mature theme.**_

_**(Please note the three dots (…) between paragraphs indicate where the next author took over the story.)**_

As Maria reached the landing at the top of the next flight of stairs, Georg caught up to her. He reached out and grabbed her. Laughing, she collapsed into his arms as his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss. Thankfully the staircase was deserted so there was no one to witness them kissing on the stairs.

Pent up desire for each other was unleashed as he pushed her up against the wall, their kisses exploding into a wild fury for each other.

Georg moved his hand from where it was on her back around to caress her breasts. As Maria moaned at his touch, he boldly slipped his hand down her cleavage and into her dress, hoping to discover whether her secret was true, that indeed she was not wearing anything under her dress.

At that moment, Maria came to her senses and pushed him back with a laugh.

"Oh no Captain. Not here." She told him with a seductive giggle.

Georg grunted in frustration. "Why not here? I need you! Now!"

Maria loved the power that wearing the black dress gave her over her husband. She loved hearing the desire in his voice, the way he wanted her, the way he needed her. She needed him too desperately, but she was determined to continue to play this little game with him that they had started playing with each other at dinner.

She teasingly moved away from him, starting to walk backwards up the next flight of stairs. At the same time, with an impish smile on her lips, she wiggled her finger at him, shook her head and told him playfully. "Ah-uh, no, no, no…" Then she reached out to grab the collar of his shirt pulling him up the stairs with her.

"Soon." She whispered as she placed a hot, sensual kiss on his lips. "We are _almost _there."

As she was leaning down over him, he tripped slightly on the stair in front of him, distracted by being able to see right down her cleavage. Georg was totally captivated with the woman in front of him. So totally aroused by her that he followed her almost blindly as she slowly pulled him up the remaining flight of stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Maria abruptly let go of his collar, spun on her heel and took off down the hallway. Georg blinked several times before he came to his senses. Quickly he sprinted after her, only catching her when he arrived at the locked door to their suite.

…

_The key. Where was the key?_

Georg patted his pockets frantically, before he heard Maria's voice.

"Are you looking for this, darling?" He turned toward her, and saw her dangling the key fob in front of her, much the way a hypnotist would swing a pocket watch. But it was entirely unnecessary, as Georg was already completely under her spell.

He grunted, a combination of frustration and desire. In a single motion he took the key, unlocked the door, and ushered her inside. Pulling her to him, he used his foot to kick the door shut. _Finally._

His mouth found hers in an instant, and their tongues tangled in a race for dominance. Georg felt Maria start to pull back, and took her head in his hands, his mouth and his mind unwilling to break the connection. He felt her hands searching for the buttons of his jacket, then reluctantly loosened his grip on her as she removed it. Their eyes met, and Georg noted that Maria's were a darker shade of blue than he'd ever seen before.

She then began unbuttoning his shirt, and he unfastened his cufflinks as she pulled his shirttail from his pants, and lifted it from his shoulders. He assumed it went the way of his suit jacket, but honestly he didn't know or care.

Running his hands over her bare shoulders and arms, he found the edge of her dress and ran his fingers along it. His touch caused her to shiver in anticipation, grazing the sensitive skin along her sides. Maria reached behind her own neck, and unfastened the small bit of fabric that was holding up the top of her dress. Immediately her husband's hands found her breasts, stroking and kneading and teasing until her nipples hardened, which took no time at all.

Maria began to walk backward leading him toward the bed; when they reached it she gently pushed him to sit. Now at eye level with her bosom, he took one sweetly curved mound in his hand, and the other in his mouth.

…

Maria moaned and threw her head back as Georg licked and suckled upon her nipple. His wrapped his other hand around her back, drawing her closer to him as his need and hungry desire for her overtook him. Quickly he switched to the other breast, giving it the attention it deserved. Maria ran her fingers through his thick hair; gently pushing his head closer to her breasts, encouraging his actions. After a few moments, Maria moved back just slightly from him so she could reach down and take his face in her hands. She gently directed his face up towards hers before leaning down and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss she saw Georg panting with desire for her, his eyes dark and wild. He started to reach for her.

"Oh, no" She purred as she stepped back away from him. "I'm the one who is seducing you tonight. Lie back and enjoy yourself."

"Yes, _Captain!_" Georg replied enthusiastically as he shuffled back up on the bed until he reached the pillow. He leant back on his elbows, not quite lying down so he had full view of what she was about to do.

The black dress that Maria was wearing was still hanging waist high, revealing her breasts. Slowly she slipped her arms out of the dress, then reached to undo the zipper, allowing the dress to billow to the floor. She stepped out of the dress and kicked off her shoes. Georg gulped as he watched her, now knowing that she had indeed been telling the truth: she wore no undergarments, only her stockings and white lace garter belt. Slowly she undid the clips of her stockings from the suspenders, bending down to remove each stocking from her smooth, shapely legs. She then unfastened her garter belt, tossing it on the floor with her nylons.

Maria's heart pounded in her chest. She was now completely naked before her husband. There was something she found completely exhilarating about taking control, being the one in charge of their lovemaking. Taking a deep breath, Maria approached Georg on the bed, firstly taking off his shoes and socks before crawling up the bed, until she sat straddled on top of him. She ran her fingertips down his muscular chest, following the dark curls until reaching the waistband of his trousers. Quickly she unbuckled his belt before proceeding to unbuttoning his trousers, allowing her fingers to linger on the bulge beneath.

Before Georg had time to process what she was doing, she had gotten off the bed again and was encouraging him to lift his hips so she could remove his trousers. She yanked them down his legs and off his body, throwing them somewhere over the other side of the room. Moving back up the bed, she did the same thing with his undershorts, revealing his hard arousal.

Instinctively, Georg reached for her, starting to envelope her in his arms. Maria put two fingers up to his lips, stopping him. "Not so fast darling. Let's take things slowly shall we?"

…

Maria moved to the top of the bed, and ran her hands through her husband's hair as she knelt beside him, her mouth moving from his forehead to his cheek, then to meet his mouth in a lustful kiss. She traced his lips with her tongue, and when he tried to meet hers with his own she backed away, meeting his eyes and giving him a sly smile. He watched as she licked her own lips, slowly, causing his breathing to become ragged as he groaned in frustrated desire. Maria then leant forward a placed another kiss, this time in the hollow just below his Adam's apple, before lightly sucking on that sensitive spot.

Georg moved his hands into Maria's hair, loving how her strawberry blond locks shone in the dim lamplight, and how soft they felt flowing through his fingers. He caressed her ears, cheeks, along her jaw; moving his hands downward in the same manner Maria was moving her mouth down his body. Kissing, licking, sucking along his shoulders, grazing his nipples with her tongue, moving her hands through the patch of dark curls in between.

Her mouth followed the thatch of hair on his chest until it became a slender path, leading all the way to his groin. Her husband was now fully aroused and exposed, and Maria felt muscles in the area between her own legs clench in response to the sight. She raised her eyes to meet his, and was delighted when she saw he'd closed them, his lips parted, a look of complete ecstasy on his face. In that instant, she knew she wanted to continue. Maria placed a hand at his base, slowly and softly bringing her fingers up the shaft. She closed her own eyes, and kissed the tip.

"Ooooooooohh," Georg shuddered and then sharply inhaled, and ran his hands through her hair once more.

…

At that moment, any nervousness that Maria might have been feeling about kissing her husband that way disappeared after hearing his more than enthusiastic response to her actions. As Maria continued to stroke his manhood with her hand, feeling the velvety stiffness of his erection, she felt a deep throbbing between her legs, her want and desire for him mounting.

Georg kept moaning and panting as she touched him, encouraging her to be just a little bolder. Maria opened her mouth slightly to slowly and delicately run her tongue up and down his manhood.

"Oh… Maria!" Georg cried out through clenched teeth as his hands left her head to grip the bed sheets tightly beside him. "Oh… YES!"

Hearing how much Georg loved what she was doing to him made Maria feel dizzy with excitement; her body was shaking slightly, her breathing became shallow but rapid. Her heart beat widely in her chest as she felt completely and totally aroused by the moment they were sharing together. She wanted to take things further, to please him as much as he pleased her and to show him how much she loved him. Maria took a deep breath before taking as much of him in her mouth as she could. Gently sucking, she relished the feel of his member, and the reaction she was eliciting from the man she loved.

Moments passed as she pleasured him, sounds of intense gratification escaping from his mouth. Georg had thrown his head back as he moaned, his eyes closed, his hands continuing to grasp the sheet beside him.

Stopping her actions before she took him all the way, Maria started to move her kisses back up his body, slowly sucking and licking her way back up to his mouth, ending with a passionate kiss.

As she pulled back from the kiss, Georg opened his eyes to look into hers seeing them wild and dark with arousal.

Giving him a sly smile, she whispered. "Your turn now, darling."

…

Almost before she finished speaking, Georg embraced her and pulled her close, capturing her mouth with hungry urgency filled with all the love and passion he held for his wife. His hands slid across the softness of her derriere, her hips, her thighs, finally reaching the sweet warmth he sought. Feeling how ready she was, he rolled her onto her back effortlessly. Georg rose above her, crying out as he entered paradise.

Now they were one - heart and mind, body and soul. Within moments, their movements were in complete harmony; a measured, insistent rhythm that soon brought both of them to the brink. He slowed his pace, until he was teasing her entrance with the tip of his manhood. He stayed there, still, as Maria whimpered, raising her hips, begging him to return. He waited, until her voice joined her body in begging for more.

"Please, Georg, please, I can't... please, I need you."

"What do you need, Maria?" he leaned over her, their bodies glistening in the soft moonlight. He found her mouth with his, licking her lips, daring her to catch him.

"You, I need you, I want you."

…

Maria cried in frustration at what he wasn't giving her just as Georg nipped at her, placing hot kisses upon her neck. She was so consumed with want and ardent desire for him that she barely heard what he whispered into her ear.

"What?" She panted, opening her eyes. Georg looked down at his wife, her eyes burning with desire, her face flushed, her lips slightly parted, her breathing heavy.

"…My name, say my name…" Georg growled back, his voice low, raspy, full of yearning.

"Georg…" She breathed, closing her eyes again and running her hands through his hair.

"No… You may call me Captain. You _will_ call me Captain, _Fraulein_," He grunted into her ear, as he began to slowly move inside her again.

"Oh, Captain…" She murmured as he increased his pace. "… Captain…" She dug her fingernails into his shoulders as he thrust deeper and faster, bringing them both closer to the point of ecstasy.

"Oooooh, CAPTAIN!" Maria cried out as the waves of indescribable pleasure washed over her, taking her over the edge to the point where nothing existed except him and what he was doing to her. Quickly he joined her in his own explosive climax, his cries of passion blending with hers, before collapsing on top of her. Breathing ragged, hearts racing, they held onto one another, sweat pouring off their bodies.

Finally Georg lifted his head from where he had buried it on Maria's shoulder, propping himself up on his elbow. He gazed at her, her cheeks flushed pink from their encounter. He had known from the start that she had a passionate nature, and Georg was both humbled and grateful that she was becoming not just a willing lover, but an inspired and eager one, as well. Maria opened her eyes to look up at him, giving him a small smile as he leant down to kiss her deeply, this time with such sweetness and reverence that she thought her heart would burst.

"Oh, my love, that was…. what... how...?" Georg was unable to form a coherent sentence, but Maria seemed to know instinctively what he was asking.

"I suppose such a dress makes one feel quite provocative and, well, amorous," she explained," her voice trailing off as her husband reclaimed her soft pink lips with his own.

There were no other words spoken between them, for none could describe what they had just experienced together. She had given her all to him; his all given to her in return. Their emotional love uniting the physical love they had just shared. Instead, as they lay in the afterglows of their lovemaking, they continued to caress and kiss each other slowly and tenderly before drifting off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
